Limitless Desire
by Postal-Dude-95
Summary: For a long time, O'Malley had been hiding his overwhelming desire to be with his host... One night, while O'Malley is having a private conversation with Lopez, Doc overhears and asks what they are talking about... Needless to say, O'Malley is forced to explain his feelings in a very awkward way... You may need to use a translator to read some of this... DocXO'Malley.


O'Malley's POV

…

I always wondered if he could hear my thoughts. You know, since we were physically the same being. But mentally… I sighed quietly. We just didn't match… He would never understand… We were total opposites. He was a pacifist, I lived for violence… Well, that was only partly true… I also lived for him. I had spent the last few days sitting in the computer room, alone… Well, not completely alone, since he was with me at all times… He seemed to enjoy talking to me when I let him… But when I took over, I sat in silence, thinking… I thought long and hard, tried to find some way to tell him, and have us come to a mutual understanding…

…

That night, I sat in the computer room, with the talking robotic head… I was awake while my love slept. "¿Qué está mal?" asked the spanish speaking robot, seemingly concerned. "No hay planes malignos o parcelas de hoy?" I sighed. "No, not today Lopez… "Hay algo que te molesta O'Malley? No has sido tú mismo últimamente." I sighed again. "Yes…" I said hesitantly. "Something is bothering me… "Bueno, ¿qué es? López le encantaría ser de ayuda." "Well…" I said quietly, not wanting to wake him. "I'm having trouble controlling my emotions." "El control de sus emociones? Bueno, ¿qué tipo de emociones estás tratando? Tristeza? Anger? Amor?" "Well, uh… You hit the nail directly on the head with that last one…" "Amor?" Lopez asked in shock. "¿A quién está teniendo problemas para controlar su amor por?" Just as he finished the "who" part, my host awoke. He yawned, still a Little groggy from sleep. "Who are you guys talking about?" He asked as he became fully aware of his surroundings. "You… Heard that?" I asked in shock. "Of course. I heard the whole thing. I'm quite intrigued by all this. I would like to know exactly who you two are talking about. "Uh… Well…" I said. I couldn't believe I was about to admit that I loved him. "Doc?" I said. "Yes?" He responded. "Can't we talk about this, uh… Privately…?" He was silent for a moment, and then spoke. "Oh, oh, yes, of course!" He got up and walked over to Lopez, picked him up, and walked into the other room. When we got back to the computer room a few moments later, he spoke. "Well, what is it? What's going on?" He asked me. It was obvious that he wanted to know every bit of what went on in my head, and what Lopez and I's conversation was about. "Well…" I said hesitantly. "I've been hiding this for a long, long time now… I froze. There was absolutely no way I could ever tell him how I really felt. "What is it?" He asked me. I sighed. It was time to get it over with, this had been going on for way too long… "Well…" I said. "Wh- What I'm tr- trying to say is that I… I… I l- love y- you…" Everything was completely silent. "You… Love me?" He asked in shock. I was silent for a momento, but then spoke. "Yes, Doc, I love you…" Did I dare ask the next question that popped into my head? I tried to get it out without stuttering, but I couldn't help myself… "D- Do you l- love me?" We were both silent for a moment, and then he spoke. "Yes, I do."

…

"If I was human, my face would be glowing red right now." I said. We had been laying in his bed taking turns touching each other for the past two hours. He must have climaxed at least six times already. I sighed to myself, and somehow felt myself smiling, even though I had no control over him at the time... We both finally understood.

…

Everyone always has that one strange dream, that hidden fantasy they long to fulfill, but just can't due to the opinions of those around them, or because they're too scared to admit there feelings for someone… All I have to say on this is, take chances… You'll make it nowhere in life unless you face up to your issues and take risks… Who knows, you might just get what you've always wanted, and _your biggest fantasy may become a reality…_

…


End file.
